Sacked
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: After the Ravagers follow the Guardians to a backwater planet to collect a bounty, a certain raccoon is kidnapped and doomed to be sold to an unknown buyer, who doesn't care what condition he's in, as long as he's alive. It's up to the remaining Guardians to rescue him before Yondu does any serious damage.
1. Chapter 1

"Put 'im in the sack!" Three pairs of hands reached out to grab him, but with his small size he was easily able to evade them. Rocket's sensitive ears picked up the sound of his teammates battling it out with the other Ravagers outside.

The Guardians had stopped at a bar on a backwater planet in the middle of the Karugian Galaxy. It wasn't long before they realized they had been followed, as their attackers –Yondu and the Ravagers - had barged in, causing the other life-forms in the bar to scram and leaving them to fight them off.

"Grab 'im already, ya krutackin' idiots! Nova's on their way here 'ready!"

Rocket dashed away from another pair of hands before he spotted a discarded gun from underneath one of the tables. He made a dash for it, and leaped over to grab it. He let out an animal-like snarl when he was suddenly yanked back by his tail, and sent tumbling backwards into one of the Ravagers. The man wrapped him up in his arms, trying to restrain him long enough for his colleagues to throw the sack over the raccoon.  
>Rocket had other plans. He scratched and bit as hard as he could, earning him a decent scream from the man who had him captive. He jumped up and scratched another one, before landing on the ground quite gracefully and shouting, "Get your flarkin' hands offa me!"<p>

He failed to notice, however, that there was more than one bag in the room. They had come prepared, and before Rocket knew it, all he could see was darkness. The man flipped the bag upside down, causing the ground beneath the raccoon to seemingly disappear. He tumbled around inside the bag before landing on his face.  
>"Oof! Lemme outta here, ya glarking cock-suckers!"<br>He tried to get into an upright position to tear his way out of the bag, but the bag lurched again, and he was tossed once more, landing on his back.  
>"Aaarrgh! Lemme out! Ya hear?! I'm gonna tear ya to <em>pieces<em>!"

"You'd be wise to shut your mouth, ya flarkin' rodent", he heard Yondu say.

Peter clicked his tongue in annoyance. He really didn't want to hurt the Ravagers, but he didn't really have a choice. He glanced over at the rest of his teammates, and was relieved to find that they hadn't killed anyone yet. Sure, they were fighting them, and yes, they had attacked them. But they were still the people he had grown up with ever since he had been taken from Terra.

From the corner of his eye, he saw something blue walk out from the bar, flanked by four other men. He whipped around, already knowing it was Yondu.  
>"Yondu! You and the Ravagers had better back -!"<br>His eyes hardened when he saw the black bag in his hand. Something inside was thrashing and screaming angrily. _Rocket. _Peter turned pale with both rage and worry.  
>"Let him go."<br>Yondu smirked. "No can do, boy."  
>Rocket kicked and screamed from inside the bag, and Yondu looked down at it disapprovingly. He curled his hand into a fist, and threw a punch at the bag.<br>Rocket fell silent. The bag went limp.  
>The Guardians suddenly flared up in rage. Peter pointed his gun at Yondu. "You son of a—"<br>Yondu simply brought his hand down to his jacket, pulled it back a bit, and began whistling. Within seconds, the arrow disappeared, and reappeared in front of Gamora's head. She involuntarily gasped and stood still, knowing that if she moved, it would most likely be the last thing she did.  
>The others did the same; if they moved, Gamora would be killed.<p>

Yondu slowly walked toward the ship, and the Ravagers followed, snickering at the Guardians, and giving them snarky remarks.  
>Yondu was the last one onto the ship. He turned around, gave Peter one last smirk, and called the arrow back. Moments later, everyone began rushing toward the ship in an attempt to snatch Rocket away from Yondu, but the ship's engines were faster, and they could only watch in anger as the Ravager's ship took off into the sky.<p>

Peter threw his gun onto the ground in anger. "Damn it!" Gamora stared after the ship, silently cursing the Ravagers. Drax roared up at the sky in rage.

"I am Groot…"

Everyone turned around to look at Groot. He looked sad, crestfallen, and above all, afraid. Peter walked over and placed a hand on Groot's arm.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll get him back." 


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket's eyes slowly opened to bright orange light. His head was throbbing, giving him a splitting headache. He squeezed his eyes shut, and blinked them open again. The sound of music slowly filled his ears, accompanied by the stench of alcohol and loud laughter. Something hard and uncomfortable was pushing against his back, causing a dull, aching pain that went up his spine.  
>When he had first woken up, he had assumed he was on the <em>Milano<em>, but soon realized that wherever he was, it wasn't somewhere safe.  
>He groaned, and tried to move. He quickly realized that he couldn't, and looked down to see that he was tied up. Against a column. He had a rope tightly pulled around his snout, and realized with a sinking feeling that he was muzzled.<br>Feeling extremely pissed off, he looked around to view his surroundings, and immediately recognized the red jackets almost everyone on board was wearing.

"Well, well, well! Looks like our guest is 'wake!"  
>Rocket looked sharply to his left and snarled. Yondu was standing above him, looking down at him like he were some sort of trophy. He rubbed against the ropes that held him in place, angrily kicking and thrashing about while making animalistic growls and snarls.<br>Yondu's eyes widened in mock shock, and looked around at his Ravagers with a look of amusement clear on his face.  
>"Ooh, tough guy, ain't he? You sure think yer mighty tough fer jus' a lil' animal, don'tcha think?"<br>Rocket stopped his thrashing momentarily to stare up at him in rage, threatening him with his eyes that he would _murder _him for calling him an animal.  
>Yondu and the other Ravagers howled with laughter, and Rocket continued thrashing angrily, eventually settling for breathing heavily and glaring daggers at the Ravagers.<p>

Yondu rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Buyer don't care what condition you come in, so long as you're 'live."  
>It suddenly grew quiet and Yondu leaned down to meet up eye-to-eye with the raccoon.<br>"The 'buyer' is _me._"  
>He went over to a nearby table and picked up a pile of knives, handing a few to each of the Ravagers. They snickered, knowing what he was getting at and knowing that their captive knew, too.<br>Rocket resisted the urge to turn his head to the side, and stared right at Yondu, who backed up and took aim, licking his lips excitedly. The knife flew through the air, and landed right beside Rocket's head. He let out a little grunt; the blade had nicked his ear, and he could feel blood oozing out of the fresh cut.  
>The Ravagers chuckled at Rocket's grunt, and another took aim, closing one eye for show. He threw the knife, and it landed right next to Rocket's shoulder, grazing him as it did so and causing him to flinch. They laughed again, but it was obvious they were getting bored.<br>The cut was deep enough to cut off fur, but not enough to make him bleed. He only got that one moment to breathe, however, when a third Ravager threw one of the knives and it happened to land right on the side of his arm, going through his skin and into the wood behind him.  
>Rocket let out a snarl of pain, and closed his eyes tightly. He heard them laugh heartily as more blood trickled out of the fresh wound and onto his fur, matting it and staining it red.<br>When Rocket opened his eyes again, he let out a smalll whimper; a fourth Ravager was aiming with a macabre grin, and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Peter paced back and forth onboard the _Milano_. Everyone was fuming as well as deeply confused.  
>His com unit suddenly went off, and all eyes shot up at the screen. The caller ID said one word and one word only: Yondu. Peter's hand lashed out towards the screen, and Yondu's face popped up onto the screen. He didn't even have a chance to speak before Peter opened his mouth.<br>"Whatever the _hell _is going on," he said through gritted teeth, "you'd better keep your damn hands off of him. Who wants Rocket?"  
>Yondu smirked cockily and crossed his arms smugly.<br>"That would be me."  
>Peter's eyes hardened in both shock and confusion, but was quickly replaced with fury.<br>"What do you want from him?"  
>Yondu held up the small troll doll that Peter had snuck into the Orb a while back on Xandar.<br>"Y'all remember this, dont'cha? I said I wanted that 'Finity Stone, and ya'll put this Terran shit into my Orb! I'm willin' to make ya a trade: the _real _'Finity Stone fer ya weird lil' critter. An' if ya make it quick, my boys an' I won't rough 'im up too bad."  
>Gamora stormed up to the screen and stared coldly at Yondu.<br>"He is already injured?"  
>Yondu laughed and lowered his voice, speaking in a hushed tone as if he were telling a dirty secret.<br>"We're jus' havin' a fun time, that's all. S'not like we're killin' 'im or anythin'."  
>Gamora lowered her voice also, keeping her glare fiery hot while retaining her cool composure. "Let it be known that any harm you have brought to him will be unleashed onto you and your men twice as hard."<br>Yondu only smirked and ended the call. All turned away from the monitor and stared at something far off in the ship. For a while, it stayed that way. No one wanted to speak because no one knew what to say. The only thing they knew was that Yondu wanted the true Orb, Rocket was injured and alone with the Ravagers, and they had no clue where the Ravagers' ship was to attempt a rescue mission.  
>Gamora was the first to break the silence.<br>"Quill. We need to contact Nova."  
>No answer.<br>"They have the Orb in their possession."  
>Peter sighed. "I know. But what are the chances they're actually going to <em>give <em>it to us?"  
>Drax stood up from where he was seated, adjusting his pants as he did so.<br>"We must attempt to reason with them. It is our only option."  
>Peter shook his head. "We'll try. But I doubt it's our <em>only <em>option."  
>Everyone present cast their eyes downwards.<br>"We'll figure something out," he said. "We'll figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but the Orb is off-limits."

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking back at his teammates, who pursed their lips and looked away uncomfortably. It was so unlike them to act that way; Peter could have easily said that it scared him.  
>He suddenly realized that a lot of the team's personality came from their smallest member, Rocket. He was the loudest out of all of them, and always had some sort of remark to every little thing said, whether or not it was directed at him.<p>

Peter once again turned back to the Nova officer when he heard him speak again. "Are you sure you don't have their coordinates?" Peter shook his head and rubbed his hands down his face in frustration. "Can you get Nova Prime out here? I wanna speak with her."

The Nova Officer shook his head, and walked away through a metal door, muttering to himself. Peter turned back to Drax, Gamora, and Groot, and put his hands into his coat pockets.

"I've got an idea, but Nova Prime is probably gonna hate it."

…

Rocket groaned, trying to hold back a pained whimper. He didn't dare look down for fear of what he would see, but he could feel _everything. _He could feel the blades sticking through his skin and onto the wooden column behind him, making him bleed and his cuts ache and sting with every movement, including breathing.  
>The knives hadn't hit any major organs, instead only going through skin. One of the knives had gone right through his ear, pinning his head to the wall.<br>The Ravagers hadn't shown any mercy on him; the only thing they hadn't done was kill him.

Everyone else onboard had disappeared to somewhere else on the ship, leaving the bleeding raccoon by himself. It was pretty quiet in the ship; the only audible sound was the constant hum of the engines.  
>His good ear perked up when he heard a door behind him move. He tensed as he heard footsteps come up close behind him, but because his head was painfully restrained by a knife through his ear, he couldn't turn to face whoever was behind him. Suddenly, a man in a Ravager jacket walked out from behind the column, and stood right in front of Rocket, eying him up and down disapprovingly.<p>

Rocket only stared back, expecting the man to do something. That's when he realized that this man wasn't like the others on the ship. He was different. The look he was giving him wasn't one of disapproval or disgust, but one of pity. He tensed again as the man knelt down and pressed a finger to his lips, as if he was telling him to stay quiet. Rocket inwardly scoffed despite the pain; it wasn't like he had much of a choice at the moment, considering he was still muzzled.

Almost as if on cue, the man gently took Rocket's face into his hands and took off the make-shift muzzle. Rocket stared at the man in shock and bewilderment.

"What the fu—"

The man put a finger to his mouth again, motioning for him to shut up. "Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you."

Rocket brought his voice down considerably lower as he spoke. "Then what the flark do you want from me?"

The Ravager pulled the top part of his jacket back, revealing a logo that Rocket knew all too well: the "Ravager" was a Nova officer. Rocket relaxed slightly, but tensed again as the Nova Officer moved in closer.

"Shh, hold still. This might hurt a bit." He reached up and took a hold of the knife embedded in Rocket's ear and began to pull. Rocket hissed in pain as the knife was pulled out, making his wound bleed again.  
>The procedure continued for the rest of the knives that were pulled out of Rocket's skin and placed onto the floor. Rocket hissed and snarled quietly as each knife was pulled out, feeling sharp, painful stings as the wounds were reopened.<p>

"W-Who are you?" Rocket hated his voice for being so shaky.

The officer began to undo the ropes around the raccoon as he spoke. "My name is Demetri", he said. "I snuck onto the ship with the other Ravagers right before they took off. I'm going to try to get you out of here and back to your team."

Rocket nodded, and flashed him a toothy grin. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**Sorry about the short chapters and strange update times! Sometimes I forget I'm writing this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

Demetri stepped over to a pile of boxes that were partially open, digging through them and hoping to find some medical supplies. Rocket was sitting near the column, feeling a little too much pain to be able to execute the plan they had thought up. The officer sighed and turned his attention to another box; the first one only had rope and more knives, definitely something that wouldn't be used to treat wounds.

Both Rocket and Demetri knew they had little time and very little privacy, and had to be efficient during every step of the plan, or they would be caught and Demetri would no doubt be taken prisoner or even killed.  
>The second box was filled with food supplies and alcohol, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance before moving on to a third box. He let out a sigh of relief when he found that this box actually had something useful.<br>He quickly grabbed whatever his hands touched inside the box and made his way over to Rocket, who tensed again at his close proximity. In all honesty, it wasn't Demetri that made him nervous; it was how he looked carrying packages of gauze, bandages, rubbing alcohol and other medical supplies.  
>It reminded him too much of the labs back on Halfworld, although he would never openly admit it. He had a reputation to maintain, after all, and he couldn't let some measly medical tape scare him.<p>

Demetri noticed his discomfort, and, remembering that Rocket had been through some traumatic events in the past, gave him as reassuring a smile that he could muster.  
>"I'm just going to clean up your wounds. Relax."<br>Rocket wanted to mutter some snarky remark, but due to his position in the current situation, he thought better of it and remained silent. It was something awfully out-of-character for someone as loud as Rocket.

The officer poured some of the alcohol onto one of the many stab wounds on Rocket's arm, causing the raccoon to hiss in pain. He pulled away in both pain and fear, but the officer gently took his arm into his larger hand and held it close to him. Demetri quickly wrapped up his arm with bandages and gauze, and then did the same for the rest of the wounds. The entire process was painful, due to both the alcohol and the fast pace at which Demetri had to work.  
>When he had finished, he stood up and offered a hand to Rocket, now covered in bandages. The raccoon only swatted the hand away.<br>"I can walk on my own."  
>The officer pulled his arm back without another word, and watched as Rocket shakily stood up, wincing when the skin around his wounds moved. Nevertheless, Rocket was up on his own feet.<p>

Demetri looked down at Rocket.  
>"Are you ready?" Rocket nodded, and Demetri leaned down to pick Rocket up and place him on his shoulders. The raccoon climbed up on top of his head and began to mess with the air vent. Luck was not on their side today, as Demetri suddenly heard some Ravagers making their way down the hallway to come into the room.<br>"Hurry up, Rocket! They're coming!"  
>The raccoon pried off the air vent and began to scamper up inside of the ventilation shafts. "I'm going, I'm going!"<br>Demetri watched as his tail disappeared, replaced by Rocket's hands pulling the grate back onto the air vent. Demetri immediately dove behind the stacked boxes just as the door opened and the two Ravagers came in. He heard their footsteps stop abruptly at the sight of the lone column.

"D'ast! The rat is gone! Go get Yondu!"

Demetri heard one of them leave, but the other was still in the room. _Perfect. _He heard the footsteps walk around the room, and as they drew nearer to the pile of boxes, he jumped out and tackled the Ravager to the ground. He waited long enough to see him reach down for a gun, which was exactly what he wanted him to do. He swatted the gun aside with his hands, and in one swift blow, knocked the Ravager out cold.  
>He opened up the Ravager's jacket and searched for another weapon, and was delighted to find that there was a second gun hooked onto another part of his belt. He ripped the gun off of the belt and grabbed the other gun on the floor.<br>He stood under the the air vent and whistled. It suddenly popped open, and Rocket hopped down onto his shoulders, taking the gun from one of Demetri's hands.

Rocket inspected the gun with a hint of distaste. "These guys can't tell a good gun from a bad one. These are tiny as shit."  
>Demetri kneeled down so Rocket could scamper off of his shoulder. "It's all this freak had. We'll have to make do with it."<br>Moments later, Yondu and the other Ravager walked into the room, and stopped dead in their tracks when they found themselves at gun point by both Rocket and Demetri.

Yondu only smirked, and slowly walked forward. The other Ravager pointed his gun at the two, but Yondu motioned for him to lower his weapon. He pointed a finger at Demetri.  
>"You ain't one o' us, but yo' wearin' one o' my boys' jackets. Lemme guess – you're Nova?"<br>Demetri placed his finger on the trigger, making sure that Yondu saw.  
>"Land this ship now or I <em>will <em>shoot."  
>Yondu flashed a toothy grin before looking down at Rocket, who snarled angrily. Yondu didn't seem affected at all.<br>"Aw, ain't that cute? Lil' beast here needed someone t'rescue him! Well, let's say ya _don't _make it off this 'ere ship, an' Nova Corps here don't help, neither. I won't hesitate to rip every las' piece o' your cybernetic implants out of yo' tiny –"  
>He was suddenly interrupted by the video call's alarm going off. Someone was trying to contact him. He growled and threw his head to the side, motioning for the Ravager to answer the call. He left, and came back with a look of surprise on his face, and Rocket's ears perked up at the next thing the Ravager said.<p>

"Yondu, it's the Terran!"


	5. Chapter 5

Yondu walked briskly toward the cockpit of his ship. His footsteps were not the only ones that were clacking against the hard metal floor; he was being followed by two of his men. In their grasp was Rocket, who was growling and struggling to bite their hands. Demetri had been left behind in the same room he had found Rocket in, and was being held by the rest of the Ravagers.

The cockpit doors opened with a hiss, and Yondu stepped inside to be greeted by Peter's angry face. His glare immediately doubled in anger when the two Ravagers with Rocket stepped in after their leader, and he snarled at them. Rocket was in terrible condition; he had gauze stained with dark red spots covering various parts of his body.

"You bastard…"

Yondu held up his hand.

"Boy, what did you call me here fo'? Do ya have the Orb?"

Peter tore his angered gaze away from Rocket and grunted in response.

"Oh, no. I was just calling to give a friendly hello."

Yondu chuckled. "Ya still got yer cheeky attitude. Where's the Orb? Show me."

Peter reached into his pocket and took out the Orb. He held it out so Yondu could see. He was obviously not convinced. "Open it."

Peter sighed and very carefully opened the Orb, revealing the purple stone inside. It shone brightly, making Yondu's eyes sparkle. "Perfect. I'm comin' to yer coordinates. A trade's a trade."

Peter scoffed and closed the Orb back up. "I don't see how the hell this trade is 'fair', with all the kidnapping going on."

Yondu turned around and ignored him, ending the call in the process.

On the other end of the call, Peter turned to Gamora. "You have it ready?"

She nods, and a small smile plays across her face.

…

When the Ravager ship lands, Peter and the rest of the team are standing outside. All their weapons are at the ready, just in case Yondu and his crew decided to try anything stupid. The ship landed with a loud hiss from the thrusters, and then for the next few moments, complete silent. The door to the cockpit suddenly opened, and Yondu stepped out.

He took a look around, and his face was one of surprise and suspicion. He had expected the entire area to be surrounded by Nova Corps, so that the moment the Orb touched his hand, they would attack and steal it back before he could get away with it.  
>Nevertheless, he stepped out further, and the two Ravagers with Rocket stepped out after him. All eyes were on both Yondu and Rocket as they made their way down the ramp and onto the ground.<p>

A few seconds passed of silence again before Yondu spoke up. "Where's my Orb?"

Peter stepped over and took the Orb out of his jacket again, holding it out for Yondu, but just out of reach. "Give Rocket back first."

Yondu clicked his tongue in a mocking manner, and with a flick of his wrist, one of the Ravagers holding Rocket's arm began to twist and bend the furry appendage, making Rocket cry out in pain. There was a small but audible crack as the bone snapped in two, and Rocket thrashed this way and that in an attempt to free himself, eventually hanging his head in pain and growling softly.  
>Peter grabbed Yondu's jacket and thrust the Orb into his chest, glaring at him.<p>

"Tell your men. To let. Him. _Go._"

Yondu took the Orb into his hand, opened it up to see the bright purple light of the Infinity Stone inside, smirked, and then flicked his wrist again. The Ravagers pushed Rocket away from the ship, and the raccoon tumbled away, trying to steady himself as he fought against the force of the push.  
>Gamora rushed over to him and caught him before he hit the ground and picked him up gently, cupping his head and muttering to him quietly.<br>Moments later, three other Ravagers walked out onto the ramp with Demetri, who was struggling against them and looked to be winning. Before he could escape and beat them down, however, they threw him off the ramp and he landed on the ground heavily, the air knocked out of his lungs. Drax walked over and helped the officer up, offering him a hand as Yondu stepped back onto the ship.

"Nice doin' business with ya, boy."

The door hissed close, and the engines started again. The ship took off noisily, leaving the Guardians and Demetri alone in the clearing.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as hundreds of Nova officers came out from the bushes and trees. They immediately went toward Demetri, and began to conduct medical exams to make sure they hadn't hurt him.

Others went for Gamora, who was holding Rocket. Medical exams weren't needed in his case; it was already plain to see that the Ravagers had done a great deal of damage. Medical exams couldn't be performed on Rocket anyway; he was just too violent, and anyone in a white coat who got within touching distance of the raccoon risked losing fingers. Luckily, Gamora wasn't afraid, and she knew Rocket trusted her more.

"Give me the supplies," she said to one of the Nova doctors. "I'll take care of him."

He hesitated for a moment, but slowly complied with her request. She took the bandages, the splint, and all the other supplies he had with him and went over to Rocket. She shushed him before he could speak.

"Shh, it's alright. They won't lay a hand on you."

Rocket growled softly in response. Gamora leaned down further to meet his eyes.

"I promise," she nearly whispered.

…

The Orb Peter had given to Yondu was, once again, a fake. A purple light that ran on a small battery had been placed inside the Orb, giving off a convincing violet glow. Only upon further inspection would Yondu realize he had been tricked again.

**I'm gonna end it here. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thank-you for all your wonderful reviews! Until next time~!**


End file.
